far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Cabochon
Halvei, renamed Cabochon by The Trilliant Ring is part of the Oenon system in Hex #0007. Climate and Early History Before The Scream Cabochon (formerly known as Halvei) and Briolette were colder worlds. Prior to the scream, the Oenon star husbandry platform, controlled and regulated the system's star for a forgotten purpose. When The Scream happened, the platform malfunctioned and accelerated the fusion cycle of the star before the platform imploded. This made the Oenon star a stage larger and that much closer to Cabochon and Briolette. This caused instant global warming on Cabochon and Briolette making them a magnitude warmer. Before The Scream, Cabochon had a vibrant fledgling biosphere that was suited to the colder climate. Most of the land on Cabochon was tundra plains and large ice continents. This all changed after The Scream when the star expanded. In a couple of years all of the tundra and ice continents melted, raising sea levels and turning the planet into one massive ocean. Due to the melting an abundance of trapped inert gases were also released changing the atmosphere. Most of the native species perished, leaving only a handful of particularly hardy creatures alive. Population The Halvei Mandate Before The Trilliant Ring’s arrival The Halvei Mandate held control of Cabochon (then called Halvei) through the use of their massive fleet-nation. No other native fleet could rival the vast number of ships the The Halvei Mandate possessed and they often drove rival fleet-nations away with their superior strength. Due to this might, The Halvei Mandate had the greatest number of resources available to their people. Excess resources were used to bribe other ships into their employ or even for them to join their fleet-nation, but if the offer is denied it was common for force to used to motivate instead. The Halvei Mandate, like most other fleet-nations, have a classic naval hierarchy with Deckhand being the lowest member and Admiral being the leader of the fleet-nation. Unlike other fleet-nations promotions are not decided by merit, but by acts of devotion to The Halvei Mandate beliefs. These beliefs are: materialism is harmful to yourself and the fleet-nation; no one should have more than they need; inner beauty is the only beauty that matters; and that cherishing what you currently have and not what others have. Members with the intention of being promoted have to make a show of their devotion to these ideas. These acts of devotion can be anything from speeches to public relinquishing of one's possessions. If their act impresses the Admiral they will rise in rank. The Halvei Mandate leadership has promised that once they have swayed the whole of Cabochon to support their philosophy, they will dismantle the warships and create a utopia. However, concern and dissent brew among many members who argue that the Halvei Mandate's efforts seem to have no end in sight. Some foolish souls dare suggest that their leaders are intentionally dragging out the war, so that they can indulge in materialism in perpetuity. The current Admiral is Kamala Ojeda and has been nicknamed the Rag Admiral for her literal refusal of wearing anything but rag--with the exception of a rebreather when necessary. Kamala is a firm believer that some members of the Mandate are actively hindering their pursuit of a utopia through sabotage and deceit. To combat this she has demanded more acts of devotion to be displayed and has branded those who refuse as a danger to the pursuit of a utopia. This has lead to a larger amount of over the top acts of devotions within The Halvei Mandate as members attempt to prove their dedication to the fleet-nation goals. This rhetoric has allowed the spreading of doubt and suspicion to set in. Members have started accusing particular leaders of being traitors to the fleet-nation demands ludicrous acts of devotion to prove their innocence. This has lead to some chaos the fleet-nation ironically hindering their expansion. But despite this The Halvei Mandate had progressed their ultimate goal of uniting all of Cabochon under their beliefs until The Trilliant Ring arrived to Cabochon and took over the planet with their advanced technology. Regional Hegemon This world has the technological sophistication, natural resources, and determined polity necessary to be a regional hegemon for the sector. Nearby worlds are likely either directly subservient to it or tack carefully to avoid its anger. It may even be the capital of a small stellar empire. Enemies: * Ambitious general * Colonial official * Contemptuous noble Friends: * Diplomat * Offworld ambassador * Foreign spy Complications: * The hegemon's influence is all that's keeping a murderous war from breaking out on nearby worlds * The hegemon is decaying and losing its control * The government is riddled with spies * The hegemon is genuinely benign Things: * Diplomat carte blanche * Deed to an offworld estate * Foreign aid grant Places: * Palace or seat of government * Salon teeming with spies * Protets rally * Military base Seagoing Cities Either the world is entirely water or else the land is simply too dangerous for most humans. Human settlement on this world consists of a number of floating cities that follow the currents and the fish. These city-ships might have been purpose-built for their task, or they could be jury-rigged conglomerations of ships and structures thrown together when the need for seagoing life become apparent to the locals. Enemies: * Pirate city lord * Mer-human raider chieftain * Hostile landsman noble * Enemy city saboteur Friends: * City navigator * Scout captain * Curious mer-human * Hard-pressed ship-city engineer Complications: * The seas are not water * The fish schools have vanished and the city faces starvation * Terrible storms drive the city into the glacial regions * Suicide ships ram the city's hull Things: * Giant pearls with mysterious chemical properties * Buried treasure * Vital repair materials Places: * Bridge of the city * Storm-tossed sea * A bridge fashioned of many small boat Category:Planets Category:Oenon